


Hallucination of you

by RenTDankworth



Series: Like if we were eternal [AoKiSpanishWeek] [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKiSpanishWeek, AoKiSpanishWeek2018, Drabble, Día 4, Español | Spanish, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, hallucination
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Su alucinación se queda ahí, hasta que el calor termina por consumirle.





	Hallucination of you

Observa detenidamente los largos dedos de su mano derecha, aquellos que varias veces le han dolido por forzarlos a hacer poses casi imposibles; y se pierde en sus pensamientos que, justo ahora que le falta el aire, carecen de una línea definida que seguir.

Es como una alucinación, similar a aquellas que ha tenido anteriormente cuando se priva de oxígeno de manera voluntaria —porque la euforia y adrenalina en su torrente sanguíneo se siente tan _jodidamente_ bien, y el saber que su vida está en el límite en el que podría extinguirse es la droga más adictiva a la que alguien tiene acceso—, y una tenue risa, que no llega a ser una, se escapa de sus resecos labios con sabor a sangre seca.

Es gracioso como, a pesar de que Kise sabe que está en un estado de semi-consciencia, es capaz de reconocer las siluetas que su aturdida mente crea para engañarle de la manera más cruel y estúpida posible.

Y duele, pero Ryōta no sabe si lo que le duele es el no poder respirar por más que lo intenta, o el hecho de que está alucinando con la brillante sonrisa de Sol de Aomine, su Aominecchi. Aquel al que tanto quiere, a pesar de todo.

 _«Si tan solo yo...»,_ el tren de pensamientos se detiene cuando siente una pacífica calidez invadir su frío y húmedo cuerpo.

Pero la alucinación sigue ahí, observando con un odio que Kise no logra distinguir con su borrosa vista que le provoca náuseas. Y la silueta se vuelve más difusa conforme más pierde la consciencia, y el calor de su cuerpo se vuelve casi insoportable que Ryōta siente la boca seca.

—Siempre fuiste tan idiota —la característica voz de Aomine se escucha muy lejana—. Perdón por todo, Kise.

No hay respuesta, solo hay un calor que se roba su fuerza y voluntad; un olor a sangre que le provoca náuseas, y frías lágrimas que no son suyas cayendo sobre su cara. Todo mientras su vida se difumina lenta y tortuosamente con la muerte.

Y su alucinación se queda con él, y le toma entre brazos mientras llora sobre su cuerpo.


End file.
